Preacher: Schwanzkopf
"Schwanzkophf" is the ninth episode of season three of the supernatural drama series Preacher and the thirty-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Kevin Hooks with a script written by Gary Tieche. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, August 19th 2018 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Preacher was developed for television by Sam Catlin, Seth Rogen, and Evan Goldberg. * This episode had a viewership of 977,000 people, which is up by 40,000 from the previous episode. It has the second highest viewership of the season after the season finale. This episode rated 0.26% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * All of the credited cast members for this season appear in this episode. * This is the first time this season that Jesse Custer harnesses the power of Genesis. * This is the second appearance of Doctor Lois Slotnick. She appeared last in "The Tom/Brady". It is her final appearance this season. * This is the third appearance of Erinn Ruth as the Angel of Death. She appeared last in "The Tom/Brady". * This is the fifth and final appearance of Allfather D'Aronique. He explodes spectacularly in this episode. He is survived by his sphincter. * Per this episode, there are three named vampire characters: Cassidy, Eccarius, and F.J. Hoover. * There are three vehicles of note in this episode: A bus that is en route to Hell, a fire engine that Jesse commandeers to bring him back to Angelville, and a Nazi panzer briefly seen after the bus rolls over. * This is the first time that Eugene Root has interacted with any of the main characters other than the Saint of Killers since season one. * This episode reveals that The Grail has been cloning Humperdoo in the hopes of putting together at least one that would serve as a compatible repository for the Genesis power. Allusions * The title of this episode is a German word which translates to "Dickhead". This is a reference to Herr Starr, whom Jesse thinks is a dickhead, but also because his cranial injury makes his head resemble a penis. * Reference is made to God in this episode. * Reference is made to The Devil in this episode. * Adolf Hitler makes reference to Rick from Circuit Works. This is Hitler's Nazi contact, whom he tries in vain to contact in this episode. Rick appeared last in "The Tom/Brady". Jesse's commands * He tells two security guards to "Freeze". * He commands Herr Starr to remain in place. He later tells him to "relax". * Jesse tells Herr Starr "no more hats". After which, Jesse comments about how his head resembles a penis to which Starr replies, "So I've been told". * Jesse commands a fire truck to stop. Quotes * Jesse Custer: See? Starr wanted me to kill you. * Allfather D'Aronique: Then he shall know my buttocks as few man ever have. See also External Links * * * * * *